Measurement and calibration of beam patterns is pertinent for multiple antenna systems such as phased arrays and multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) systems. Conventional calibration techniques used for antenna validation tend to be costly and/or time-consuming, involve the use of external antennas, employ high frequency signal characterization, rely on mechanical movements for each test, and/or do not take the antenna pattern into account.